Loyal as a Dog
by Game-Of-Thrones-girl
Summary: Lyra Silvers and Sirius black have know each other from being babies, as they have grown the bond they share became unbreakable, but just how close are they, will Lyra and Sirius find their bond is something more than the friendship that they believe it to be? will be come dirty later in the story
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this starts when Sirius and the OC are 5 years old then skips to first year, it will only go into their first few weeks then it'll skip to their 6th year. Game-Of-Thrones-girl.  
**_

* * *

**Name:** Lyra Silvers

**Best friend:** Sirius Black

**Other Friends:** James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, pretty much everyone except Slytherins (Excluding Severus)

**Enemies****: **Her family, Sirius's family, Slytherins except Severus, Particularly Bellatrix

**Personality: **Flirty, carefree, Loyal, Protective (especially over Sirius) tormentative, fun loving and smart

**Appearance: **Jet black hair, Hazel eyes, average height with an hour glass figure.

* * *

I was five year old. Me and my parents arrived at 12 Grimmuld place visiting the Blacks, our families had been friends going back over 20 generations. As were let in, I ignored Walburga Black and skipped off upstairs following the sound of my best friends voice. As I got upstairs I headed to my best friends room.

"Hey Siri!" I smiled as I opened the door, walking in and throwing my bag onto his bed. He look up over his shoulder at me and his face went from looking guilty to pleased in a matter of Seconds.

"LYRA!" Sirius beamed tackling me to the floor in a hug. As we fell both of us laughed.

"Get off me you heavy lump" I gasped and he got up grinning. "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing, can't I be pleased to see you" Sirius asked looking mock insulted

"Your planning a prank on me" I said with a suspicious look

"I am not" He denied but he hadn't lost the smirk.

"You have your i'm plotting a prank look on your face" I chuckled and so did he.

"I was going to prank Regs" Sirius grinned as I sat down on the bed.

"We should leave him be and start planning for our first year of Hogwarts and the pranks we'll do then" I said with a slight sigh, I hoped Sirius hadn't noticed it but he had.

"That's a great idea Lyra but what's wrong?" He asked

"I'm just thinking about houses, do you think we will end up in Slytherin like our families?" I asked I didn't think Slytherin house suited me

"I hope not, I want to break the tradition" Sirius said with a small smile

"What if we do break the tradition our parents will go mental, what if they disown us where would we go?" I asked a little panicked now

"We'll be okay no matter what happens we'll be alright because we'll stick by each other together" Sirius said with a reassuring smile...

* * *

**Several years Later**

I woke curled up beside Sirius sharing his bed in 12 Grimmuld place. I nudged him and he woke with a yawn. We shared grins and both jumped up to get ready. We quickly changed into some clothes, I changed out of my pyjamas and into some jeans, a plain dark purple T-shirt and pulled on some trainers. Sirius also pulled on some jeans, he threw on a plain black T-shirt and put on his trainers. The two of us checked our trunks to make sure everything was ready and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"You know what we expect of you don't you?" My dad asked his voice cold, his stern gaze upon me.

"yes father" I replied

"which is?" Mum snapped

"That I should be placed in Slytherin house" I told her

"and you understand the consequences of being placed in another house?" Dad asked

"when I come home I won't be aloud contact with Sirius through the holidays this year" I frowned

"good now hurry up and eat we have to go soon" Mum ordered I ate in silence as did Sirius glancing at each other every so often. Soon we set off and headed to kings cross station. After arriving me and Sirius wasted no time in getting on the train to find a compartment...


	2. Chapter 2

We found a compartment with a boy with dark messy hair and glasses,a boy with light mousy brown hair. a girl with dark red hair and a boy with greasy long black hair and large nose. We entered the compartment.

"Hey mind if we sit here?" Sirius asked the boy with glasses nodded with a smile and Sirius sat beside him and I sat between Sirius and the boy with mousy brown hair

"I'm James Potter what about you and your sister?" The boy with dark messy hair asked, Sirius let out barks of laughter getting weird looks from the others

"Ignore him, I'm Lyra Silvers and this is Sirius Black both pureblooods our family's have been friends for years" I smiled sitting beside the red hair girl.

"Oh I'm pureblood too" James said "Sorry about mistaking you for his sister"

"Don't worry about it we get that a lot" I said cheerfully as Sirius smiling sat between James and the boy with mousy brown hair.

"I'm Lily Evans and ..." Lily started but the boy on the other side of her nudged her and shook his head.

"I'm Severus and I'm a Half blood" The greasy haired boy told us

"Right, What about you Lily you a half blood too, who's the magical parent I'm guessing your mum" I smiled curious

"None of my family are magic other than me" Lily admitted looking to the floor.

"That's fine you'll pick it up quickly enough" I told her happily and she smiled

"What about you bookworm?" Sirius joked nudging the mousy haired boy who was sat reading.

"I'm Remus Lupin and I'm a half blood" The boy sighed not looking up. Everyone started talking I wasn't really following the conversation as I was letting my mind wander.

"Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"Sirius asked bringing me back to the here adn now I noticed he was talking to James. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad... Got a problem with that?" James said he looked towards Severus

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..." Severus smirked nastily at them. the three then began arguing the nickname snivellous was thrown out some where then Lily left taking Severus with her.

"Siri come sit over her" I demanded he stood and sat on the seat not asking. I then laid down with my feet up and my head on Sirius' lap looking up at him.

"Comfortable there" Sirius asked with one eyebrow raised but looking slightly amused. I stuck my tongue out at him and heard James chuckle as Sirius shook his head in amusement at me.

"Are you always so obedient Siri?" Jame said, I suddenly stood up, glared at James with my wand out.

"Lyra play nice" Sirius chuckled and I went back to laying across the seat with my head in his lap "Don't call me Siri it annoys both me and Lyra only she get's away calling it me and her alone"

"that's because you can't get mad at me" I smiled up smugly.

"Got it" James laughed. we all talked and joked until we had to get ready.

I left the compartment, went to a toilet and changed into my school robes as I came out I saw Lily. She was already dressed in her school robes and she passed me without a word. I headed back to the boys who had also changed.

* * *

Soon we were in the great hall the ceiling showed the cloudy night sky the moon just shining through the clouds, I stood beside Sirius gripping his hand tightly in my own. He smiled at me. Narcissa was nearby in the crowd of first years, Bellatrix and my sister Carina currently in their fourth year along were sat near Andromeda and my brothers Caelum and Perceus who were in their second year and also sat with my sister Elara who was in her 5th year and my eldest Sister Miranda in her last year. They were looking over at us.

Soon Narcissa was called up and soon placed into Slytherin, then Straight after Sirius was called up. I hadn't realized I was keeping hold of his hand keeping him from leaving me, until Mcgonagall called him again, He turned smiled at me and gave my had a reassuring squeeze, I released his hand and he went up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled after a few minutes everyone gasped. Our cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa glared at him along with My sisters and Brothers. He went and satat the Gryffindor table smiling . After he sat down I felt the gazes of my sisters, Brother and Sirius' cousins shift to me, I risked a look over and they were giving me looks of annoyance warning me not to be in anything but Slytherin. Lily Evans the girl was also placed in Gryffindor, Remus was put into Gryffindor and sat opposite Sirius who began talking to him. James Potter followed them, sitting next to Sirius and joining in with his and Remus' conversation.

The time seemed to drag by, Eventually I was called up, I swallowed trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in my throat, despite the looks I was getting from mine and Sirius' family were giving me I was more worried of how Sirius would react if I ended up in Slytherin.

"Ah another one of the Silvers, I guess I should just place you in Slytherin" The hat sighed

"Wait... don't put me there just because of my family put me where you think I would be" I told it, it thought for a second and I could feel it in my head.

"In that case... "The hat mumbled to me then out loud it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I stood up, the hall was silent in shock, I looked to the Slytherin table, Perceus, Caelum, Miranda and Bellatrix were shooting me looks of disgust even worse than they had with Sirius, I felt crushed by the looks I got from my own family, I then turned to Sirius, he looked shocked as well but it was quickly replaced with a smile and he began clapping and eventually everyone but the Slytherin house clapping and I took a seat.

After the sorting, Dumbledore said a few words and then the feast appeared I ate along with everyone else, afterwards I followed the prefect to the Hufflepuff common room, I then headed up, changed climbed into the bed with my things at the bottom and fell asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, creatures, places or items those belong to J. **


End file.
